Paper Flowers
by stress
Summary: [DEAD for now] AU Soap Opera!Fic. In Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all. While it may appear that they have everything, illusions can be as flimsy as paper flowers.
1. Character List

**Summary**: AU Soap Opera Style.  In the wealthy town of Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all.  On the surface they have everything.  But once you start to dig a little deeper, there's a whole other world of lies, deceit, sex and more.  Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters and character traits of any of Disney's _Newsies_ belong to Disney.  Any other character is the property of either me or the author that I am borrowing them from.

**Character List**:

**Jessica**: A fun-loving party girl with an insatiable mean streak.  Is hiding her past relationship with **Luke** from **Jack** in order to save her present one.  Her best friends include **Rae** and **Julie**, with whom she lives with while her home is being redone.

**Jack**: Also called **Cowboy**.  Recently moved back to Paradise Falls from New Mexico after attending college in order to be reunited with his high school sweetheart, **Jessica**.  Is extremely stubborn but also extremely jealous. Spends his time with **Anthony** and **Patrick**.  Hates **Luke **and barely tolerates** Rae**.

**Luke**: Tall, dark and handsome, **Luke** was involved  with **Jessica** before **Jack** returned.  Is always threatening to tell **Jessica**'s secret to **Jack**.  **Julie**'s brother and **Oscar**'s best friend.

**Julie**: A raven-haired beauty who lives with **Luke** and **Jessica** in her deceased parents' mansion.  In love with the gardener, **Michael**, but hasn't told anyone for fear of being looked down upon.

**Rae**: A feisty troublemaker who is always involved in something mischievous.  

**Patrick**: Nicknamed **Spot**.  A notorious player who is always with a pretty lady.  Very insecure though -- it's all a front to hide his true secret:  His bisexuality.

**Michael**: **Luke** and **Julie**'s gardener.  He's really the long lost brother of **Patrick**, making him just as wealthy as the others.  The only one knows that, though, is **Oscar**.

**Oscar**: **Luke**'s best friend and a staunch admirer of **Julie**.  His father lived with **Patrick**'s in New York and told him about **Michael**'s past.  Keeps it to himself in order to attract **Julie**'s attention.

**Anthony**: Also known as **Racetrack** or **Race**.  A wisecracking Italian who is battling a serious gambling addiction.  

Plus more to come.  Check back for updates.

**Introduction**: Welcome to Paradise Falls, New York: the seemingly sweet and wealthy suburb tucked away upstate.  A place where the twenty-something  circle of elites run everything.  From the businesses to the social life to the underhanded dealings of gamblers, these kids have their hands in everything and their hands on everyone.  Mess with one of them, and you're sunk.  Make your way into their circle, and you're set.  Fall for one of them, and you're crushed.  But that's alright -- they're rich.  They can do what they want.

Welcome to Paradise Falls.  Enjoy your stay.

**Characters**:  As you can see, I only have a handful of characters.  More would be nice ;)  Review with character information, mkay?  Name, age and why they fit in with a soap opera setting.

**Author's Note**: Just to make sure you understand, this is going to be a parody.  Once you read the first few chapters, you are going to think this is a drama.  Please understand that it's a **soap opera** fic.  Therefore, it seems like a drama – but the point of this story is that I'm poking fun at real soap operas.  There will be extreme situations in this story very similar to something you'd expect from _General__Hospital_ or _The Bold & The Beautiful_.  OK?  Also, I plan on changing this story from a PG-13 rating to a R rating at some point, so if you like it, make sure to add it to your favorites.  Thanks.


	2. Past & Present

**_Paper Flowers._****__**

**Summary**: AU Soap Opera Style.  In the wealthy town of Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all.  On the surface they have everything.  But once you start to dig a little deeper, there's a whole other world of lies, deceit, sex and more.  Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters and character traits of any of Disney's _Newsies_ belong to Disney.  Any other character is the property of either me or the author that I am borrowing them from.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the awesome profiles, guys!  I'm going through them now and I will update the character list (ch. 1) when I find parts for them all.  Anywho, enjoy the first chapter of the story, mkay?

**Chapter 001**.

"Jules!  I need you!"

As if on cue, twenty-two year old Julie DiVenize sauntered into the rather large bedroom, her long raven hair fanning out behind her.  With a twinkle in her light blue eyes, Julie smirked at her friend, frantically rummaging in the walk-in closet.  "Jess, what the hell are you doing?"

Jessica Maris spun around, a scowl on her normally careless face.  "What does it look like?  This is my first night out with Jack since he got back to Paradise Falls and I still haven't been able to replace half of my wardrobe since the fire!"

Julie smiled as she sat down on Jessica's bed and gestured to the clothes heaped upon it.  "Well, if this is only half of your wardrobe, I don't understand how your apartment didn't shrivel up when that heater blew.  I mean, with all of that fabric, it should have caught much quicker, eh?"

Jess rolled her golden eyes and blew a light brown curl from out of her face.  "Don't be a bitch, Julie.  I was lucky to get out of that building alive and here you are, making fun of my wardrobe."

"Ahh, I'm sorry, Jess.  But, hey -- isn't it nice of me and Luke to let you live in our home until yours is rebuilt?  By the way, it's been seven months now -- when is the apartment going to be finished?"

"Oh, I don't plan on moving back there.  Now that Jack has moved back, I plan on moving into his home."

"And, does our dear Cowboy know about this?" asked Julie with a teasing grin.

"Have I told you how much I hate it when you guys call him 'Cowboy'?" Jess replied, changing the subject as she headed back into the closet to look for an outfit, thinking of her boyfriend.  Jack, nicknamed "Cowboy" due to his four-year stint in Santa Fe, New Mexico attending college, was Jessica's high school sweetheart.  After graduating high school Jack and Jessica had agreed to continue their four year high school relationship even though they had attended separate colleges on opposite sides of the country: Jack in New Mexico, Jess in New York.  Now, though, four years later, Jack had finally returned to Paradise Falls to stay.  

Julie looked at Jessica and, almost as if she knew what her best friend was thinking, asked, "So, how happy are you that he's back to stay?"

Jessica peaked her head out of the closet and smiled.  "You have no idea, Jules.  I mean, I haven't seen Jack for longer than three months at one time in ages.  I'm so glad he's back -- and now that we're out of school and our parents aren't watching our every move, I can't wait to see him."

"Have you seen him since he's been back?"

"Of course.  Your brother actually drove me up to the airport to pick him up yesterday," Jessica answered as she sat down next to Julie on the bed.  "Jack wasn't too happy about that, though.  Don't think he expected me to show up there with Luke in tow."

Julie slapped her hand against her forehead.  "Jess, you brought _Luke_ with you to get Jack?  Are you insane or something?  Introducing the ex to the current boyfriend?"

"Jack isn't my ex-boyfriend, Jules."

"I know that.  I'm talking about Luke," Julie replied.

"Oh."  Jessica turned her head indignantly for a moment as she thought about Julie's brother.  Tall, dark, handsome and _rich_, twenty-four year old Luke DiVenize was every girl's dream.  In fact, he was Jessica's dream for awhile.  Though Luke had always seen Jessica as his little sister's best friend, he had grown attracted to her once she had moved into the DiVenize mansion after her apartment was burned down.  After the three years of faithful, lonely nights waiting for Jack to return to Paradise Falls, the naturally flirtatious Jessica finally gave into Luke's advances and began a secret affair, hiding it from everyone except for the only other occupant in the house - Julie.  In the elite social circle of Paradise Falls, anyone's business became everyone's business and Jessica couldn't risk Jack finding out about Luke -- especially now that Jack had returned.   Jessica could only hope that Luke would keep his promise.

_It was Saturday, the day after Jessica received the news that her long-term boyfriend, Jack Kelly, would finally be moving back to __Paradise__Falls__ to set up another office for his family's business.  It was also the day that she would have to end the six month affair she had had with Luke DiVenize._

_"Luke, I think we need to talk," Jessica began as she allowed herself to be led into Luke's office._

_Luke held onto Jessica's hand with his own as he shut the door behind him and pulled her across the room until he had reached his desk.  Then, letting go of her hand, he lifted her off of the ground and sat her on his desk.  "Yes, my dear," he said, his cool, low voice sending chills up and down her spine._

_Jessica swallowed as she looked right into his crystal blue eyes.  "Luke, these past few months have been great...," she started, but paused when she felt his hands behind her, beginning to untie the strap of her floral sundress.  "Luke, what are you doing?"_

_"Jess, I spent all morning in dull business meetings and I just couldn't wait to get back here to see you," he answered as he continued to untie the knot and let the top of the dress fall down._

_"Yeah, well, I need to talk to you," Jessica said, leaving the top of her dress where it was._

_"Go right ahead, baby, I'm listening."_

_"Luke, your eyes are on my chest, so I know you ain't listening to anything I have to say."_

_Luke grinned wolfishly as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.  "I'm sorry, Jess.  But, listen, I have a twelve o'clock lunch with Connor Meyers, the owner of Mush Oatmeal, Inc., so unless your telling me something crazy, like your breaking up with me or something, I think it can wait a little longer."_

_With a sigh, Jessica pushed Luke away and stepped off of the desk.  Then, as she was retying the top of her dress, she smiled sadly at Luke.  "I'm sorry, Luke, but I can't do this anymore.  Jack's coming home." _

_Luke's ever-ready grin wavered for a moment before staying place.  "Oh, I got you, Jess.  Nice joke -- Cowboy coming back?  You almost got me there for a second."_

_Jessica shook her head of curls.  "I'm sorry, Luke.  But it's the truth.  Jack graduated early and just finished helping his dad's __Santa Fe__ office.  Now, though, the head of the corporation has decided to open up another office in __Paradise__Falls__, so Jack is coming back a semester early to help out here.  And this time he's back to stay and he wants me to move in with him.  I'm moving out at the end of this month."_

_"So that means you won't be living here with me and Julie?  But, how will I see you?"_

_"You won't, Luke.  We're finished.  I mean, I love you and all, but I belong to Jack.  I have to be with him," Jessica answered as she lowered her gaze and began to play with the bottom of her short dress._

_"Jess, I have a question for you.  Does Jack know about us?" Luke asked slowly as he took a step toward her._

_Jessica looked up suddenly and blanched at the cold expression on his handsome face.  "No, Luke.  And he won't.  The only people who ever knew that we were involved were me, you and Jules.  And I want to keep it that way."_

_Luke took another step toward her and rested his hands on her shoulders.  "Jess, I'm a business man.  And that means two things: I love to make deals and I don't take no for an answer."_

_Jessica slumped her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his torso.  "What do you want from me, Luke?"_

_Luke laughed, short and hollow.  "Well, my dear, I want you.  Simply put, you."_

_"No, Luke.  I'm going to be with Jack."_

_"Now, I don't think Jack is going to be too happy when he finds out that after his four years of being faithful to you, that you gave up after three and turned to me for companionship."_

_"You wouldn't dare," she hissed as she let go of his waist and turned away from him._

_Luke reached out and grabbed her arm.  "Oh, Miss Jess, I dare.  But, like I said, let's make a deal.  I promise not to tell Mr. Cowboy about our passionate romance if you..."_

_"If I what?" she asked as she turned around to face him once more._

_ "Promise to come back to me," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her neck. _

_Jessica's knees buckled as she felt chills actually coursing throughout her body.  "I don't know, Luke, that sounds kinda twisted," she answered as she leaned her head against his chest._

_"It's not, Jess, I promise.  It just means that if anything happens behind you too and you find yourself in need of a real man, come back to me," he whispered back as he let his hands travel down her back._

_Jessica nodded into his chest as she felt herself give way to Luke's intense heat and passion one last time. _

Jessica shook the memory of Luke's strong embrace from her head.  "Luke isn't really my ex, Jules.  I just slept with him randomly, that's all.  He was never my boyfriend."

Julie shook her head as she scrunched up her nose.  "Even after knowing about you two for all those months, I still find it creepy that you were sleeping with Luke.  Let me just tell you that I am so glad that Jack is back.  At least I don't have to worry about waking up and hearing you and my brother in the middle of the night anymore."

Jessica pretended to gasp as she grabbed a blouse off of the clothing heap and tossed it at Julie.  "You heard us, Jules?  That is so wrong."

"You're telling me," giggled Julie as she tossed the blouse back.  "But, seriously Jess, what are you doing about Jack and Luke?"

"Nothing.  As far as anyone knows, nothing happened between me and Luke.  I know you ain't gonna say anything to Jack and I have Luke's word, so I'm planning on getting things back to normal now that Jack is back."

"You don't think Luke ever said anything to Patrick or Oscar or Anthony or anyone do you?" Julie asked, referring to a few of the fellows in the elite circle that the girls socialized with.

"Nah, Luke was too professional.  It was like a game with him, though, seeing how long we could hide the affair.  I think that I surprised him by ending it though.  I get the feeling that he thought that either I would break up with Jack when he returned this summer or that we would just continue the affair.  Either way, though, it ain't happening.  I know he's your brother and all, Jules, but me and Jack have history."

"Don't worry about explaining anything to me, Jess," Julie said as she stood up.  "I don't plan on spilling the beans to no one.  I know what it's like to keep a secret," she continued as she started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, Julie?" Jessica asked as she watched Julie leave.

Julie winked.  "And here's one of mine now, Jess.  I'm going out the meet a friend but don't worry, I'll be back before you tonight so I'll be able to hear all about your's and Jack's night out."

Jessica glared at Julie for a second, debating whether or not to ask about Julie's "friend"; after all, wasn't any friend of Julie's, a friend of her's?  But something told Jessica not to question it.  Shrugging her shoulders she sighed, "Have fun, alright?  But, before you go, do you think I could borrow one of your dresses?"

Julie chuckled to herself as she nodded.  "No problem.  Just make sure that you don't wear the red dress, ok?  I'm saving that for Rae's party next week."

Jessica grinned.  "Thanks, Jules," she cried before rushing forward, hugging her friend and bounding off to Julie's room across the hall.

Julie rolled her eyes before heading straight out and down the stairs, hurrying off to meet her friend.  After all, it's not good form to be late for a lunch date.


	3. Threats & Thoughts

**_Paper Flowers._**

**Summary**: AU Soap Opera Style. In the wealthy town of Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all. On the surface they have everything. But once you start to dig a little deeper, there's a whole other world of lies, deceit, sex and more. Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters and character traits of any of Disney's _Newsies_ belong to Disney. Any other character is the property of either me or the author that I am borrowing them from.

**Chapter 002**.

_Knock, knock_.

Jessica rushed forward as fast as she could in Julie's red dress before Kloppman, the DiVenize's elderly butler, could answer the door.  "I got it," she yelled before pulling the door open.  "Jack," she squealed as she hopped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack chuckled deeply as he lifted Jessica off of the ground once before placing her back down.  "I missed you too, Jessie," he laughed as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Cowboy, what are you doing here?" called a third voice that caused the two to jump apart.

Jessica whirled around in surprise as she faced Luke, still clad in his business suit, as he stood leaning against the foyer stair's banister, his arms crossed.  "Luke, I didn't know you were home," she cooed, slipping her hand into Jack's as she grinned in Luke's direction, a look that said "watch it" written in her flashing eyes.

Not noticing the look that Jessica was shooting Luke, Jack lifted the cowboy hat from his head in a gesture he had picked up while living in New Mexico.  "Hey, Luke.  How are you?  Didn't really get to talk to you yesterday on the ride back from the airport.  I was a little busy getting reacquainted with my girl here.  You know how it is."

Luke glanced over at Jessica and his lip curled appreciatively at the sight of the tight red dress.  "Of course."

Jack noticed Luke's glance and grew stiff.  "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quickly, his jealous nature awoken as he took a step toward Luke, putting himself between Luke and Jessica.

But before Luke could respond, Jessica pulled on Jack's  hand.  "Nothing, Jack, nothing.  Luke's just kidding around, alright?  Besides, it's time to go.  The reservations at Chez Maurice are at seven and I don't want to be late."

Jack paused for a moment before shaking his head.  "You're right, Jessie.  I don't know where my head was just at.  And, sorry about that, Luke -- I guess I still haven't slept off yesterday's jet lag, eh?"    

"No problem, Jack," Luke said as he approached Jack with his hand extended.

Jack shook Luke's hand for a moment before nodding.  "I'll see you later," he said before exiting out the front door, beckoning to Jessica to follow as he did so.  But, before she even had a chance to make it out the door, she tensed when she felt Luke's arm on her hip.  Whirling around to face him she hissed, "What are you playing at Luke?"

His only response was to wink at her before letting his hand travel down to rest on  her rear.

"Jess?  Are you coming?"

Jessica jumped back from Luke as Jack entered back into the DiVenize's home.  "Yeah, Jack.  I was just saying good night to Luke," she said hurriedly before heading out the door.

Jack made to follow her out but paused just inside of the foyer.  "Luke," he began as he turned to face the taller man with a smirk, "Jessica is my girl -- I want you to stay away from her or else I'm gonna have to soak you."

"'Soak', Cowboy?  Some kind of Santa Fe slang?" 

"I mean it, Luke," Jack replied before following Jessica out, leaving a sneering Luke behind.

                                                                                          ***

Julie checked her watch as she hurriedly crossed the walk that led to Tibby 's, the pleasant outside cafe where she was meeting her dinner date.  It was only quarter to five now -- she wouldn't be meeting him until five o'clock.  "I'm glad I made it on time," she murmured as she approached the host at the door.  As Julie was known for always being casually late, it was saying something about her dinner date that she was early.

Pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear, Julie slowed her pace to a stroll.  "Good afternoon, Arvie," she greeted the dashing host, a somewhat average built man whose professional-looking black suit accenting his dark skin.  "Table for two, please?"

"Anything for you, Miss DiVenize," he winked as he reached for two menus and tucked them under his arm.  "The usual table, I assume?"

"If you don't mind," she replied, a grin playing on her lips.  "And I thought I told you to call me Julie."

"Sure.  Like I'm gonna start addressing the owner of the restaurant where I work by her first name," Arvie answered as he began to lead Julie towards a table, somewhat secluded near the edge of the cafe's perimeter, tables away from the hustle and bustle of the early dinner crowd.

"Well, actually, Luke was given Tibby's when our parents died, so he's the real owner.  I'm just his little ole sister," she teased as she followed him and, when she arrived at the cozy table for two, sat down.

"Whatever you say, Miss DiVenize," he replied as he placed the two menus down.  "And I assume that when Mister MacKenzie shows up, I should send him this way?"

Julie paused for the moment, cautiously looking in front of and behind her before answering.  "That would be great, Arvie.  Just tell Michael that I'm at the table already."

Arvie looked a little puzzled at Julie's strange behavior but, nonetheless, nodded.  "Sure thing, Miss," he said before nodding and heading back to the front of the cafe.

Julie watched Arvie walk away and, once he had made it among the busy throng at the front of the cafe, she laid her head down in her hands in annoyance -- annoyance at her own actions.  "Why must I be so ashamed of Michael?" she murmured out loud as she kept her head down.  But Julie knew exactly why she was ashamed: to be a DiVenize in Paradise Falls carried a great weight and there was much that was expected of her.  The choice of her future spouse was one thing -- and one of her social standing did not marry the gardener.

"Julie?  Is that you?"

As the grin that usual found its way to her face when Michael was near lit up her face, Julie pushed her troubling thoughts from her mind and lifted her head.  "Of course it's me, love."


	4. Plots & Plans

**_Paper Flowers._****__**

**Summary**: AU Soap Opera Style. In the wealthy town of Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all. On the surface they have everything. But once you start to dig a little deeper, there's a whole other world of lies, deceit, sex and more. Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters and character traits of any of Disney's _Newsies_ belong to Disney. Any other character is the property of either me or the author that I am borrowing them from.

****

****

**Chapter 003.******

****

"Hey, Rae, do me a favor? Let me know who's calling my cell," drawled twenty-two year old Lucky Pulitzer from her raft in the middle of the large in ground swimming pool. Tall and thin, with long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Lucky usually acted the part of the spoiled heiress. But, of course, that was understandable. As the only child of _Lucky Casino_'s owner, Joey Pulitzer, she was one.

"Sure thing, Luck," replied twenty-three year old Rae Kelly, with a roll of her eyes, as she pulled her ankles out of the water and crawled to where the girls' cell phones were resting on a towel. As she picked up Lucky's pink flip phone up she couldn't help but think how if it wasn't for the fact that Julie had gone out for the night and Jess was spending the night with Rae's good-for-nothing cousin, Jack, Rae wouldn't have voluntarily spent the afternoon with Lucky. Though Rae's family, the Kelly's, were just as well off as the Pulitzer's and both Rae and Lucky sported the same Barbie doll style coloring (blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin), one could never find two different people: Whereas Rae is down-to-earth and a notorious troublemaker while Lucky is selfish and spoiled. But, due to the social standards set upon them by their families and their wealth, they were friends. Somewhat. "It's Luke, Lucky," Rae said once she looked down at the screen and saw his name pop up.

"Luke? Luke DiVenize? Haven't heard from him since there were rumors running around Paper Falls that he was bonking some girl, but wouldn't say who. Never did find out who that chick was. Anywho, toss me my phone, Rae. I'd love to talk to Luke again," Lucky smiled as she rolled over onto her stomach and faced Rae

"Here you go Lucky," Rae smirked as she made to toss the phone at Lucky.

When Lucky saw the motion, she panicked and reached forward to grab the phone. "Rae," she yelled as she overreached and fell forward into the pool.

As Rae watched Lucky fall into the pool, she laughed to herself before pressing the talk key on Lucky's phone. "Hello, Lucky Pulitzer's phone. This is Rae speaking, how can I help you?"

"Rae? Rae Kelly? Is that you?"

Rae bristled at Luke's cold voice, but nonetheless remained carefree. "Sure thing, boss. And this is?"

"Rae, this is not the time for games. Give me Lucky."

"You might have to hold on there for a moment, Luke. Lucky's just getting out of the pool now," she snickered as Lucky exited the pool and, while glaring at Rae, grabbed a fluffy white towel.

Once she was dry enough to handle the phone, Lucky plucked it out of Rae's hand. "Luke, darling, it's been so long," she cooed, while ignoring Rae's louder laughs. "How've you been?"

"Fine, Lucky. Listen, I got some news for you. Guess who's back in town."

"I have no idea, Luke. Who?"

"Does the nickname 'Cowboy' ring any bells for ya?"

"Jack Kelly is back in town? You've got to be kidding me," Lucky screeched before putting the phone down for a moment. "Rae, why didn't you tell me that your cousin was back in Paradise Falls?"

Rae, who had stopped laughing when Lucky yelled out Jack's name, shook her head. _Maybe because Jack is dating my best friend and I don't want to piss her off right away because you're gonna try to steal her boyfriend, you twit_, Rae thought to herself before answering Lucky. "I guess I forgot," she began before continuing with a wicked smile, "but, guess what, Lucky? Jack is back in town." 

Lucky shot Rae a look before placing the phone back up to her ear. "Thanks for the news, Luke. But why are you telling me? I thought you two didn't really get along."  
  
"Well, I heard that you had a thing for him and then I heard that he was back in town. And, to top it all off, I was talking with Jessica Maris, his girlfriend, last night -- you know she's living with me and my sister? Anyway, she was telling me how things with her and Jack were rocky and she was planning to break things off tonight. Seeing as she's Julie's friend, and you're Julie's friend, I figure I'll do my sister by being nice to you both. If you get your chance to be with Cowboy, then that makes things easier for Jessica. Then you two are happy, which makes Julie happy. And when Julie is happy, she doesn't bitch at me."

Lucky listened to Luke as a smile played on her lips. "Sounds mighty gallant of you, Luke. Are you sure there's not some other ulterior motive behind it all?"

There was a pause before Luke answered. "Oh, come now, Lucky. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do, Luke. That's why I asked you."

"That doesn't matter, Lucky," Luke answered shortly, the niceties gone from his voice now. "Anyway, I just thought I'd be kind enough to pass on some more information that I got. Basically, it's this: Jack is meeting with Jessica at Chez Maurice at seven. I reserved a table for you for seven thirty -- can you be there?"

Lucky glanced at her watch. It was quarter to six now; if she jumped in the shower now, she could definitely be there. "Sure thing, Luke. I'll be there."

"I thought so. Good. Then, I guess all I have to say now is bye. Bye." _Click_.

Lucky didn't even bother to reciprocate her goodbyes; she already heard the disconnection on Luke's end. "Hey, Rae, how would you like to go to dinner with me at Chez Maurice tonight?"

"Is Jack going to be there?"

"Perhaps."

"With Jess?," asked Rae with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Could be," Lucky answered, a little more cautiously this time.

Rae paused for a moment, thinking it over. Lucky received a phone call from Luke DiVenize -- and anything connected to Luke normally meant trouble. And this phone call seemed to discuss Jack's arrival in Paper Falls, as well as his relationship with Jessica. The result of said phone call was that Lucky was going to dinner at the same restaurant that Jack and Jess were already at. And, as Rae's troublemaking nature kicked in, she realized that this could be the perfect opportunity to either dismantle a relationship she seemed ill fit -- or, at the very least, watch Lucky make a complete and utter ass of herself. "Count me in."

* * *

"Love? You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you."

Julie's grin slid off of her face as a cold expression replaced it instantly. "Oh, it's you, Oscar," she began, turning her head away from her brother's best friend, "I thought you were someone else."

Oscar winked as he sat down at the cozy table. "You know you want me, Jules."

Trying to hide a look of disgust - and failing - Julie attempted to change the subject. Faking a yarn while pretending to study her French manicure, she asked, "What are you doing here anyway, Oscar?"

"Well I was meeting Luke here for dinner, but I'd much rather join you," Oscar replied, winking one of his brown eyes, completely ignoring Julie's disinterest in his appearance at Tibby's. "But it seems that you were waiting for someone else, _love_."

Julie ignored his remark and, eager to change the subject, she asked about her brother. "Luke was meeting you here, tonight? I thought he hated eating out at Tibby's. As I recall, that pompous son of a bitch thought this place was below his fine standards," she teased, poking fun at Luke's rather conceited attitude.

Oscar removed the derby he was wearing on his head and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Normally Luke doesn't want to eat at this joint, but he told me that something has come up and he's trying to change his attitude towards certain things," he answered before shrugging his shoulders and placing his hat back onto his head. "Works for me, though, as long as it's a place where the grub is good."

Julie smirked as she rolled her eyes at Oscar's less than classy manner. _New money_, she thought to herself as she looked him over. Coming from a wealthy family as well respected as her's, Julie could always spot someone who didn't grow up as rich as they are now. And, though the Delancey's had quite a deal of money, enough to put Oscar and his brother Morris into the same league as Julie and Luke, one could always tell the difference between a Delancey and a DiVenize.

Unfortunately for Julie, though, Oscar felt that because he had as much money as she did and because he was friends with her brother, that meant that he was entitled to Julie, herself. Unfortunately for Oscar, Julie wasn't having any of that -- no matter how hard Oscar tried. 

Oscar, ignoring her smirk, smiled at Julie. "So, Jules, who were you meeting for dinner?"

"Jess," Julie stated as the tiny lie escaped her lips. After all, why did Oscar need to know her personal business?

"Really? That's odd. I ran into Anthony down by the tracks this morning and he told me that our old pal, Kelly, is back in town. I just assumed that she'd be with him now that he's back."

_Since when did Oscar discover he had a brain_, Julie marveled before revising her story. "Did I say 'Jess'? I meant Rae. I'm meeting Rae here for dinner."

"Oh, okay -- Excuse me one second, Jules," Oscar said as he unclipped his cell phone from his belt. "Delancey. What?"

"Oscar. Luke. Change of plans."

"Umm -- sure thing, Luke. What's the change?" Oscar asked, winking once at Julie before standing up from the table and taking a step away, so that Julie wouldn't be able to overhear his conversation with her brother.

"I've decided not to go to Tibby's tonight, Oscar."

"But, why, Luke? I'm already here, with your sis--"

"Oscar," interrupted Luke, a steely note in his emotionless voice, "I will meet you at Chez Maurice in an hour. I got us a table for seven thirty, so don't be late."

"But, Luke --"

"Seven thirty. Chez Maurice. Don't be late." _Click_.

Oscar, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Julie, continued to speak on his cell phone though Luke was no longer there. "You know what, Luke, you're right. I think I would rather dine at Chez Maurice tonight. Mmhmm, okay. I'll see you there. Alright, Bye." With that, Oscar flipped his cell phone shut and approached Julie once more. "That was your brother, Jules. Slight change of plans, you see. We're not gonna be eating at Tibby's tonight after all."

"Whatever you say, Oscar," Julie replied, again looking at her fingernails while trying to hide a smile. 

Oscar grinned and blew her a kiss. "I'll see you later, _love_," he winked before beginning to walk away.

With his words, Julie threw her own back at him. "Sure, Oscar. But, one thing. If you want to make it sound like your telling Luke off after he hung up the phone, do it before the operator comes on the line to tell you the call was disconnected, alright? Because, even from here, I could hear everything, _love_."

Oscar turned a bright shade of red before stumbling away leaving Julie alone once more, this time her head up and bobbing as her giggles filled the air. 


	5. Fights & Fancy

**__**

**_Paper Flowers._**

**__****__**

**Summary**: AU Soap Opera Style. In the wealthy town of Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all. On the surface they have everything. But once you start to dig a little deeper, there's a whole other world of lies, deceit, sex and more. Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters and character traits of any of Disney's _Newsies_ belong to Disney. Any other character is the property of either me or the author that I am borrowing them from.

**Shout Outs**:

_Rae_: Yes, you are bad. And you are only get worse, lol. Though I mean that in the best way possible ;)

_Coin_: Wow, I consider that a great compliment that this story is helping you with your OC fix.

_Wish_: Scheming is always a great part of any soap opera, lol.

_Sapphy_: Everyone will be able to laugh at Lucky when she makes an ass out of herself – sorry Luck!

_Buttons_: As long as you keep reading **Paradise****Falls**, I'm set, lol.

_Lucky_: Don't you just enjoy teaming up with the bad guy? And, more from me? How about you! I loved the last chapter of **All that Glitters**, so hurry up and write more! Soap opera fics own.

_Ershey_: takes cookies gladly Here you go, hun! And, remember, bribes always work ;)

* * *

**Chapter 004.**

"Jack? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, as if shaken out of a trance, Jack lifted his chocolate brown eyes off of the linen tablecloth. "Did you say something, Jessie?"

"Yes, Jack, I asked you if you were alright. You've hardly said five words to me since the maitre'd seated us fifteen minutes ago," Jessica pouted as she reached for her glass of wine. "Was it something I've done?" she asked before taking a sip and placing her glass back down.

Jack squirmed in his seat for a moment before reaching across the table and placing his hand on hers. "Not at all, sweetie. To be honest with you, I've been thinking about Luke."

Jessica blanched but nonetheless kept a puzzled smile on her face. "Luke? Why are you thinking about him?"

"I don't know. It just seems to me that he's been looking at you a lot differently than when I left for school last fall. That hoity toity mug there used to think of you as his kid sister -- you know, since you're three years younger than he is. Now, though, he looks at you as if you were his lunch."

"Jack, you're imagining things. Remember, you've been away for almost a year now and I've been living with Luke and Julie for over seven months. What you're seeing is a close friendship, that's all," Jessica said as her puzzled smile slid into a frown once she saw that Jack was shaking his head, causing his longish brown hair to fall in his eyes. "What?"

"I know what I'm seeing, Jess, and I'm not as dumb as some people think. Luke wants more than a friendship."

"I never said you were dumb, Jack. Now, an overprotective, jealous maniac, yes. Dumb, no," Jessica sneered, her golden eyes flashing as she pulled her hand back.

Jack stared at her in surprise for her actions before adopting an apologetic grin. "Listen, Jessie, I'm sorry. I guess I was being a bit jealous. I mean, you're right -- It's been almost a year since the last time I was with you, but you've been in Luke's house for quite some time. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but it's only because I want to keep you all to myself," Jack stated simply before reaching for her hand. "Forgive me?"

Jessica let his words wash over her and, with a sigh, she let Jack have her hand. "I'm yours, Jack. No matter what you hear, no matter what you think, I'm yours."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Jack answered before reaching for his own cup. After taking a swig of his sarsaparilla, Jack took a deep breath before starting, "Jess, I --"

"Jack," interrupted Jessica as she placed a manicured hand in front of her eyes, "can we change the subject please? Our food hasn't even arrived yet and I'm already getting a migraine. You wouldn't want me having a headache for when we leave the restaurant and head out, would you?"

Jack grinned wolfishly, a grin that Jessica's shielded eyes couldn't see, as he understood what her words were referring to. "Alright, Jess. That reminds me -- when are you moving in with me? I've already sent my parents' junk to Santa Fe to store in their place there so that we have the Paradise Falls manor all to ourselves."

Jessica lowered her hand and smiled at Jack, relieved for the moment that Jack had dropped the subject of Luke. "Well, all I have to do really is get together the stuff I have at Julie's and move it to your place. That and call my mom and Snyder down in Florida," she continued as she wrinkled her nose. "I promised Mom that I would let her know when I was moving out of Julie's and moving back into my place, but I don't think she'll mind if I go and live with you instead. She likes you, at least."

"And, let me guess, the good warden still doesn't think that I'm good enough for his stepdaughter?" Jack sneered, as he referred to Jessica's stepfather, Ralph Snyder, a man that Jack liked to call "Warden" due to the tight rules he laid around Jessica after marrying her mother six years ago.

Jessica sighed, her smile a memory. "You know how he is, Jack. Snyder's always worrying about protecting his investment," she answered in a flat tone. If there was one thing that Jessica disliked talking about it was how her mother married a municipal clerk only eight months after her father died in a tragic plane crash a mere week after her fifteenth birthday. Though it was common Paradise Falls knowledge that Snyder only dated and then married Maggie Maris for her money, Jessica just could not convince her mother of that fact. Instead, she had to deal with an overprotective father figure who, knowing full well that, according to her deceased father's will, she had inherited several million dollars upon her twenty-first birthday last October, wanted to make sure that no one else followed his example and married Jessica for her money. "I don't know why he doesn't approve of you, Jack. You're loaded," Jessica snickered as she noticed the indignant scowl on Jack's face.

But Jack, who knew exactly what kind of effect that topic of conversation had on his girlfriend, decided to drop the subject and bring it back to his original question. "Well, I hope you talk to your mother and the warden soon. I can't wait for you to move in with me."

Jessica, again feeling relieved as the topic veered away from something she didn't care to discuss, narrowed her eyes and flashed a coy smile across the table. "Are you that lonely without me, Jack?" she cooed as she slipped her right foot out of her heel and began to run it up and down his leg slowly.

And Jack, who had been faithful to Jessica the entire time he was in Santa Fe and, therefore, hadn't felt the touch of a woman since last summer almost a year ago, just moaned slightly at her touch. But when he heard her giggle slightly in return, he realized that she had asked him a question. "What? Oh -- of course, Jessie. And the sooner I can get you out of Luke's house, the better -- what's the matter?" he cried when she pulled her foot back and glared at him across the table.

"Do you really not trust me that much, Jack?" Jessica hissed before turning to face the approaching waiter and waving him away. She wasn't in the mood to eat just yet.

Jack nodded to the waiter when he noticed that the young man had paused and was waiting, as if waiting to hear the rest of their conversation. "Just give us a few more moments, please. We haven't had an opportunity to look at our menus yet," he said simply as he gestured to the two unopened menus that had lain forgotten on the table.

The waiter nodded once before heading off to help another table. Once he was no longer in earshot, Jessica repeated, more heated then before, "Answer me, Jack. Do you really not trust me that much?"

Jack sighed before staring past her into the restaurant. "It's not you, Jess, which I don't trust -- it's him."

Jessica slammed her hands down onto the table as her true feelings momentarily showed themselves. "I thought we stopped talking about Luke, Jack. Why do you keep bringing him up? I mean, if you have something you want to say, just say it already, damnit."

There was a pause as Jack marveled at her outburst, completely ignoring the pointed looks that the other diners were giving them. Then, when the others had turned their heads back to their own plates, he said in a soothing voice, "I didn't mean to piss you off, Jess, I'm sorry. You just have to understand where I'm coming from, alright? I've been stuck in New Mexico for the past year and the most I could do is call you whenever I got lonely for your voice."

"You could have visited me, Jack. Don't tell me that you couldn't afford a plane ticket," Jessica interrupted, a pout forming on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what about you? I know that your mom and the warden never let you do anything while they were around, but they moved out when I went back to Santa Fe for my last year of school. Why didn't you visit me, then?" Jack asked in reply.

Jessica stumbled for a moment. Of course she knew why she hadn't had a chance to visit him -- for the past few months she had been too preoccupied with Luke. But there was no way she could let Jack know that. "The same reason you didn't, Jack," she recovered as unfolded her arms and reached across the table to place her hands on his.

"See, that's what I'm saying. I knew that once that this semester was over, I'd be free to come back to Paradise Falls and be with you. But I also knew that if I broke down and visited you here, I would never return to U of NM to get my degree. And I had to finish school, right? I did and now I'm back. But I just can't shake that feeling that something happened this past year. What happened, Jess?"

Jessica squeezed the tops of his hands. "Nothing, Jack, nothing at all. And I am so happy that you're back to stay. And now that your parents are in Santa Fe and my mom and Snyder have moved down to Florida, we have all the time in the world to be together and do what we want," she said in a quiet voice, disregarding the fact that, their entire lives, they had been doing everything they ever wanted.

Nodding, Jack waited a moment before opening up his mouth to speak. "Since you put it that way, Jessie, I want to ask you something that I started to say before." Jack took a moment to compose himself before pulling a tiny black jewelry box out of his silk dinner jacket pocket and standing up. "Jessica Maris, will you --"

"Jack? Jack Kelly? Is that you?"

As Jack sank back into his seat, placing the box onto the table, Jessica whirled around to see who had called out Jack's name. As she saw a pair of blondes heading in her direction, she couldn't help but be annoyed yet relieved: annoyed that one of the two was there to try, as she had been trying for the eight years that Jessica and Jack had been together, to take Jack for herself, yet relieved that the other might try to talk some sense into her cousin before he could make an ass of himself in front of the entire restaurant.

* * *

As Luke stood impatiently in the front foyer of Chez Maurice, he couldn't help but look behind himself every odd moment or so to see if he could spot Jack and Jessica inside. Of course, though, he only glanced casually; Luke DiVenize would never be caught gawking like a lovesick child.

"Luke, how are ya?"

Luke whirled around when he heard his name. There, on his way out of the restaurant, was a short, good looking young man with cyan eyes. "Patrick," he said in acknowledgement before nodding at the attractive girl at his side. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he smiled charmingly before winking in her direction.

Patrick glared at Luke before slinging one of his arms around her shoulder. "This is Anna, Luke. My new girl," he added pointedly.

Luke chuckled deeply as he watched a cute and petite girl with short red hair cozy up to Patrick. "You mean the girl of week, eh, Spot?" he teased, referring to Patrick's old childhood nickname from when he and Luke had attended junior high together and young Patrick had been the first to bring a girl to the notorious Paradise Falls make-out spot, just overlooking the waterfall in which the town gets it's name. Ever since then, though, Luke and the other fellows continuously referred to Patrick as "Spot", for the amount of time and girls he had brought up there.

Patrick looked down at the redhead on his arm and shrugged. Another piece of common Paradise Falls knowledge was Patrick's inability to settle down and stay with one girl; being the notorious player that he is, Patrick could always be seen with a different girl a week. And the girls don't mind either -- most girls, especially the ones who weren't fortunate enough to be apart of the same social circle that Luke and Patrick were in - such as - thought it to be a compliment if they were chosen by Patrick for any bit of time. "Anyway," began Patrick as he cocked his head to the side in order to gesture to his date, "we have to be on our way. After all, the night is still young, right Luke?"

Luke just continued to chuckle to himself as he watched Patrick lick his lips and smile before leading Anna out of the restaurant. For a moment, Luke wished he could go back to his carefree, womanizing ways -- the ways he held dear to his heart before he fell for Jessica. _Jessica_. As her picture flashed before his eyes, Luke's chuckles stopped; here he was, thinking about her, while she was somewhere in this exact building, on a date with Jack Kelly. But not for long.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

Luke's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Lucky's high-pitched voice call out to him. Quickly bringing a handsome grin to his face, Luke turned to face the blonde. "Lucky, you made it. Oh," he added as he spied her companion, "and you brought Rae with you. How are ya, Rae?"

Rae, squirming slightly in the skimpy pink dress she had borrowed from Lucky, shot a look at Luke. "Like you care."

Luke rolled his eyes; for some reason that he could never understand, Rae was one of only two friends of his sister's that had never fallen for his debonair manner. Of course that didn't really mean anything -- the other friend was Jessica, and he had gotten her in the end anyway. Now, though, he just had to keep her. "You know, Rae, that hurts. I mean, we go way back -- why do you hate me so?"

Now it was Rae's turn to roll her light blue eyes. "Because you're Julie's brother. Remember when Jules was in ninth grade and all of her friends, including li'l miss Lucky over here, were drooling over you? She made me and Jess promise to never treat you as anything more than our own brother. And if there is one thing that I do, I keep my promises."

_And it's a good thing Jessica didn't -- the promise to Julie or her promise to Jack_, he thought to himself before focussing on Lucky. "So, Luck, you still drooling over me?"

"It depends," she cooed as she placed one of her hands on his broad shoulder and pressed her body up against him, "do I stand a chance?"

Luke looked down at the clingy black dress that Lucky wore and whistled appreciatively. "I can honestly say that I'm not seeing anyone right now, Lucky," he said huskily, keeping his eyes on her.

Lucky laughed playfully before backing away and returning to where Rae stood, pretending to gag to the dismay of the diner's eating at the edge of the restaurant closest to the foyer. "We'll see, Luke. First, though, I want to say hello to my good friend, Jack. Is he here?"

"I have no clue, Luck. I'm only here because after I did the nice thing and let you know about his dinner plans, Oscar Delancey practically begged me to eat here tonight. It's a good thing I know the owner of this place, or I would never have been able to get a second set of reservations after I told you to come," Luke said, the untruths sliding off of his tongue as if they were honey.

But Lucky, who had the inkling that Luke was being less than honest, chose to disregard her feelings in order to look for Jack. "Yeah, well, thanks again, Luke. But, time is ticking and I'm gonna go see if I can find Jack. Are you coming, Rae?"

And Rae, who could tell that Luke was lying through his teeth, though she had no clue why, just shrugged her shoulders and followed Lucky as she approached the maitre'd, praying that Oscar and Luke weren't seated anywhere near her and Lucky. She had had the misfortune to eat next to Oscar once before and she wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

Once Lucky had given her name to the maitre'd, as well as a twenty dollar bill, the girls were led into the main room of the restaurant. And though Rae could tell that as she walked Lucky was scanning the area for Jack, it wasn't until they had been seated and the maitre'd had left them alone that she spotted him. "Look, Rae, there's Jack," Lucky squealed as she pointed to where Jack had just risen from his seat, at a table that was halfway across the room.

As quickly as she could, Lucky jumped out of her seat, motioning to Rae to follow as she did so, and began to walk briskly to where Jack was standing up, speaking to a blushing Jessica. Then, just as they saw Jack withdraw some sort of box from his pocket, Lucky waved her hand and called out, "Jack? Jack Kelly? Is that you?"

Rae stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jack sink down into his seat while Jessica stared wide-eyed at Lucky. Recognizing the look of nervousness mixed with anger upon her best friend's face, Rae turned her head instead to see what it was that Jack had been holding before placing the box down. Though she was still a few feet away from the table when she had paused, preferring to let Lucky approach the table all by her lonesome, there was no denying what type of jewelry was enclosed in that box -- it was a ring box.

****


	6. Silence & Surprise

**_Paper Flowers._**

**Summary**: AU Soap Opera Style. In the wealthy town of Paradise Falls, an elite circle of youth control it all. On the surface they have everything. But once you start to dig a little deeper, there's a whole other world of lies, deceit, sex and more. Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters and character traits of any of Disney's _Newsies_ belong to Disney. Any other character is the property of either me or the author that I am borrowing them from.

**Author's Note**: Wow, that was a good seven months in between chapters. And, can you believe, I'm ending chapter 5 with a cliffhanger. Yes, I am that cruel ;)

* * *

**Chapter 005.**

As she watched Oscar hail a taxi at the nearby corner, Julie slowly ceased her giggles before she reached for the glass of water that had been placed on the table only moments before she had been joined by Oscar. Once she had taken a sip, though, she found herself spitting it all over the front of her floral sundress as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Oh no, Julie, I'm so sorry. Here, let me clean you up," stuttered a dark haired man wearing a simple pink shirt and grass-stained jeans as he reached over her for a few napkins and raced around the table to face Julie. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Julie stood up and allowed the man to blot the top of her dress before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "No problem, Michael, darling. It was my fault, anyway. I was expecting you to come from the front of the cafe, so I was startled to feel the touch of a person from behind -- and why is your shirt pink?"

As Michael helped Julie into her seat before sitting across from her, he gestured to his shirt. "You mean this? Well, I tried to combine two of my loads of laundry the other night. Seems like one of my red socks get mixed in with my gardening shirts, and this lovely shade of pink is the result," he said, barely hiding a scowl at Julie's obvious amusement.

"Well, it is rather lovely," she said soothingly, smiling to herself when Michael's scowl evaporated. "By the by, Michael, what took you so long?"

A slight blush colored his tanned cheeks as Michael looked anywhere but at Julie. "I was busy."

"'Busy'? What do you mean, 'busy'?" Julie asked, a little alarmed at the distance he was creating between the two of them.

"Just busy, Jules," he answered a bit quickly, a bit grumpily. But, as he looked up and across the table, he grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry, dear. It's nothing bad, just had a run in with a Delancey."

"Oscar?" Julie questioned off handedly while suppressing a gulp. Through all of her precautions, had he seen Michael approaching the restaurant?

"Oscar? No, it was Morris," Michael answered just as a waiter arrived with a pair of menus. As he received his and began to busy himself with reading it, Julie sighed. She would get the truth out of him later.

* * *

"Oscar, where have you been? I thought I told you to be here at seven thirty?" hissed Luke as he approached Oscar upon entering the foyer of Chez Maurice.

Oscar paused for a moment before peeking at the gold Rolex around his wrist. "But, Luke, it's only seven thirty-four."

"Yes, and that's four minutes later than when you were supposed to be here," countered Luke as he rested his hand against his head. "Honestly, Delancey, I don't know why I bother with you."

Oscar looked at Luke for a moment as he frowned. Here he was, all set to tell Luke how his sister was running around meeting their gardener for lunch while covering her tracks, and Luke wants to put him down. Shrugging his shoulders, Oscar decided to keep that bit of information to himself -- it might come in handy at a later time. "Sorry, Luke. It's just that I went down to Tibby's at five to meet you there, but I ran into Julie. She said she was meeting Rae down there for dinner since her friend Jess would surely be spending her time with Kelly now that he's back. By the way, Luke, did you hear that he was back in town?"

Luke dropped his hand and stared vacantly at Oscar. "Yes, actually. I had the great fortune to pick ol' Cowboy up at the airport yesterday."

"Why would you go pick him up?" Oscar asked, looking confused. "I thought you've been sore at him since he landed that internship with the governor during our senior year at PFP."

Luke shrugged. "That's ancient history, Oscar. Besides, it was a favor to my sister and Jessica. Jessica needed a ride up to the airport and Julie was busy with one of her friends yesterday, so they asked me if I could do it. I know that the girls aren't too fond of the new chauffeur, Swifty, because he drives like an old Manhattan cab driver, so I said I would do it. Not a great way to spend the afternoon but it got me out of a few boring board meetings."

"Oh, well, anyway, after I left Tibby's, I decided to head home to get a change of clothes. I know what a ritzy place Chez Maurice is, so I grabbed one of my Uncle Weisel's ties --"

"You borrowed a tie from 'Weas'?" Luke asked, as he raised one of his eyebrows. Weisel Delancey, nicknamed 'Weasel' by most of the Paradise Falls youth due to the runty look about his face, was the brother of Oscar's software tycoon father. He was also the well known and respected laidback business teacher of Paradise Falls Prepatory; though he looked like nothing more than a bum, and had the fashion sense to rival one, Weisel was responsible for installing the business ethics that Luke, Jack and many other PFP graduates in the business world shared.

Again Oscar shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Luke shook his head -- this was not the time to get into petty squabbles about Oscar's taste and lack thereof. "Never mind, Oscar. Besides, now that you are here, we can sit down and enjoy a nice meal."

Oscar nodded as he turned and followed Luke inside the front of Chez Maurice. He was just about to request that they sat down in the back of the restaurant when he saw that Luke bypassed the maitre'd and began to head where he saw a pair of people standing around a two person table off to the right. "Is that Lucky Pulitzer standing over there with Rae Kelly? And isn't that your sister's friend with Cowboy?" Oscar asked as he followed Luke over the table.

Luke did not answer him; instead, he strolled over to Lucky's left side. "My, my, isn't this cozy. A right little reunion, this is," he smirked, nodding his salutations towards the group.

"Luke," nodded Jack as he pulled the jewelry box closer to him. Luke barely hid a smile when he saw the expression that his presence caused to form on hid adversary's face.

"Luke, Oscar, how are you? Jack and I were just greeting Lucky and Rae and now you're here. Chez Maurice must be _the_ spot tonight, no?" asked Jessica, a dangerous glint in her golden eyes.

"Any spot that I'm at is _the_ spot, Jessica," replied Luke as he ignored the snort that came from Rae's direction.

Jack smiled graciously at his cousin before standing up once more, the ring box back in his hand. "Well, I didn't really want to have an audience when I did this, but now I believe that the present situation could not have been more perfect if I had planned it." Taking a deep breath, Jack smiled down at Jessica. "Jessica, my dear," he began before walking to her side and bending down onto one knee, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It was hard to tell whose gasp was louder: Luke's, Lucky's or Jessica's.


End file.
